Memory devices are widely used in electronic systems for data storage. Similar to other semiconductor devices, there is a trend to decrease the sizes of the memory devices and the components thereof. As the shrinkage of the memory devices, interference occurring between the components may become a problem. Such a problem may be resolved by modifying the materials and/or spatial arrangements of the components. Further, the interference may be alleviated by adjusting the operation methods of the memory devices.